Herbpaw
Herbpaw is a fluffy cream tabby she-cat with light green eyes and a white chest and underbelly. Personality Herbpaw is basically the exact opposite of her brother. She doesn't care about her mistakes, is very messy and disorganized, and doesn't give two shits about manners and being polite. She's very rebellious, and loves to break rules and play pranks on others. Herbpaw is sarcastic and playful, always joking around and making sarcastic comments. She's also a daredevil, and sometimes she does crazy things or risks her life just for the thrill. She doesn't really care about the consequences of her actions, and whenever she's being punished, she just breaks the rules of her punishment and does something stupid again. Herbpaw can be headstrong at times, and never listens to other people's suggestions, wanting to do everything her way. Herbpaw is terrible at keeping secrets and telling lies, and she tends to be brutally honest and blunt whenever someone wants reassurance. Sometimes she says something insulting to others on accident and doesn't even realize. If Herb doesn't like you, she won't try to hide it; in fact, she'll say exactly everything she dislikes about you straight to your face. Herbpaw can be pretty confrontational, and isn't afraid to start a fight with someone, whether verbally or physically; she doesn't care if she gets punished for fighting a Clanmate. Herb believes that you should be allowed to have friends from other Clans, and hates how the rules of the warrior code keep the three Clans apart. Herbpaw hates it when others address her as a tom, and gets extremely angry when others refer to her with he/him/his pronouns. She's proud to be a she-cat, and doesn't want to be referred to as any other gender. She is very protective of her friends and family, and if you lay one claw on them or hurt their feelings, she'll either attack you or scream at you in rage. Despite their differences, she loves her brother with all her heart and is probably closer to him than she is to any other cat in her Clan. Herbpaw always confides in Basilpaw and asks for his help and advice-- even if she doesn't always listen to him. She loves teasing and playing pranks on her brother, and likes to make things asymmetrical just to make him annoyed. It's nothing serious, though, just some mischievous sister-brother teasing! In summary, Herb is a mischievous little daredevil who I want to hug. History Basilpaw and Herbpaw were born as kittypets; however, their mother, who didn't want them and hadn't planned to have kits in the first place, took her kits when they were only a moon old and traveled for days until she found the MeadowClan border. She abandoned her kits there and ran away into the forest before her kits could realize what was going on and try to follow her. Left alone, the two siblings were taken in by MeadowClan, where they lived happy lives. Basil and Herb both had vague memories of their mother and the day when they had been abandoned, and as they were growing up, the siblings were curious about why their mother left them. They've since moved on, but the question is always still in the back of their minds.